1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fitness equipments, and more particularly to a stepper fitness machine that provides simulated stepping and treading exercises for exercisers and eliminates fats accumulated at a certain part of the exerciser's body by high-speed vibrations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, working people usually do not have much time for exercises in their busy life, and thus their body functions are ageing and deteriorated gradually, and even may have a fatal breakdown known as “Karoshi”, which refers to the death from overwork. It is important for us regardless of employers or employees to prioritize our life with more emphasis on the balance between work and rest.
Further, outdoor activities are restricted by various factors including weather, place, and thus outdoor activities cannot be uncontrolled or arranged most of the time. Therefore, indoor fitness equipments become popular and are used extensively by people for fitness exercises nowadays, and these indoor fitness equipments including treadmills, bikes and steppers are usually designed to simulate the movements of outdoor sports and activities.
However, traditional steppers can only simulate the stepping and treading movements for both legs. Since such movements are monotonous, people will lose their interest in the machine easily, particularly for single function fitness machines which limit exercises for certain specific parts of the exerciser's body. Such machine not only limits the exercise functions, but also causes excessively developed muscles in certain part of the body, which becomes a drawback on our figure and cannot meet our fitness requirements.